


Hush little Angel, Don't you Cry

by ZRobnett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZRobnett/pseuds/ZRobnett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story inspired by a Fic Prompt....<br/>Pre-Destiel, fluffy, major feels requested!<br/>Cas is newly human and has nightmares. Since he hasn't been human long, he has nightmares in the way a child does... Of monsters waiting in the dark, or falling, or being abandoned, and like a child he can't stop crying even after he wakes up and knows they aren't real. Dean hears Cas wake up crying from his nightmares every night, and goes to comfort him. He runs his finger's through Cas's hair and sings to him softly until Cas can fall asleep.<br/>For Ashley Lorraine Boccuti</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush little Angel, Don't you Cry

  It was 11 pm and Dean poured himself a cup of coffee, He knew it would be a long night. Cas was human now and staying in the bunker with them and his schedule was fairly regular. Which meant Dean knew when to start fixing a meal because Cas would be hungry or when to have the bathroom open cause Cas would want to shower and he knew when to expect to hear the sound he kept hoping not to hear. Just as he was thinking it though, Dean heard Cas cry out. It echoed throughout the bunker. Sam looked up, startled. Dean set off at a run. He rushed into the room Cas occupied and without any thought climbed into the bed beside Cas. Castiel woke up crying. "Dean. There were monsters after me. And they weren't defeated by any means" Dean wrapped his arms around Cas as he buried his face in Dean's chest. "Shhh I know Cas. I got you. Any of those monsters try and come at you, I'll kick their ass's ok" Dean rubbed Cas' back soothingly. It was the same every night. It seemed that with all the other parts of becoming a human Castiel also got the not so fun, irrational nightmares. Dean muttered "I got you buddy" He began to hum a classic rock song. He re-positioned himself to be more comfortable and Cas curled up against him. Cas was still sniffling but he seemed to be calming down bit by bit. Dean lay there with Cas, humming one song after another till he was certain his friend was calm and asleep. He slipped his numb hand out from under Cas, pulled the blanket up over him and tucket it around his shoulders. Dean stood there a minute looking at Cas wishing he could stop the nightmares. He rubbed his back and left the room.

***

  The morning came all to soon for Dean. Even though he didn't stay that long in Cas' room, he would lay in bed listening hours into the night, worried that Cas would wake up again and be alone. Dean trudged out into the main room bleary eyed and grumpy. Sam handed him a cup of coffee. Cas was sitting at the table having breakfast. Dean sat down next to him and sipped his coffee.

Cas smiled "How did you sleep Dean?"

Dean looked up at Castiel "Ok Cas, how 'bout you?"

Cas took a bite of his waffle "Quite peacefully. Thank you" He smiled at Dean

  This conversation was the same too. Either Cas didn't recall waking up in the middle of the night with screaming night terrrors or he didn't want to address it. Either way Dean wasn't going to push it. So they went about their normal day and Dean set his alarm and his coffee pot. Later that evening a thought occurred him. Dean went out the the Impala and rummaged in the trunk till he found what he was looking for. When Cas went to bed that night Dean showed him his new night light. It was a Light up El Sol Beer display. "Dean. I don't need a nightlight. I'm not a child"

Dean patted him on the back "I know that man, I just thought the room could use a little ambiance" Dean gave his most convincing smile.

Cas looked at the sign skeptically "I guess its ok then"

***

  Cas said his goodnight's and went off to sleep. Dean made his coffee and waited. The clock ticked. He waited. Did he really think a glowing neon sign would dispel his best friend's fears? He didn't know. But he could hope.

Sam came out "Well. I'm off to bed.You on Cas watch?"

Dean nodded "I'm on it. See you in the morning Sammy"

The clock ticked on. It had clicked 11:05. Dean was starting to hope Cas would be allowed one night of piece. Then the cry wrenched through the bunker and Dean's heart sank when he heard Cas call out "Dean! where are you?"

Dean rounded the corner and rushed in. Out of breath he said "I'm here Cas. I'm right here" He ran over to Castiel. And Curled up on the small bed with him. "Wanna tell me about it"

Cas shook his head no and buried his face in Deans chest. Dean rubbed his back and rocked back and forth. "That's alright. Its alright Cas, you don't have to tell me"

 Dean looked around and realized it was fairly dark in the room "hey Cas. What happened to your night light"

Castiel Burrowed further into Dean "I didn't want you to think I was a child"

Dean sighed and said tenderly "awe Cas, what am I gonna do with you" he shifted up on the bed and allowed his friend to lay on him. He started to hum and Cas started crying again. "what is it?"

"I can't hear you.. It's not drowning out the nightmare"

  Without even thinking about it, like one does to sooth a child Dean kissed the top of Cas' head "Sorry. I'll sing louder" he began to sing the actual words out loud to one of his favorite metallica songs "Nothing else matters" after that Cas calmed enough that Dean could go back to humming. He was humming every rose has its thorn when he must have drifted off. All he knew was one minute he was soothing Cas from his nightmare the next he was waking up in Cas' bed.

  He quickly shot up and Cas was sitting up in the bed with the blankets pulled up. He looked wided eyed and confused "I don't understand Dean"

  Dean put his hands out in front of him in the universal I mean you no harm sign "Ok Cas. None of this" He gestured to the bed "Is what it looks like. uhm. So. alright Cas.. Im just gonna level with you" Dean lied "I had a nightmare and I got scared so I went in here to sleep with you. Its uh, It's a guy thing. yea. Guys do that thing all the time Cas. Just part of being human. So you know. If you ever need that..you know.. if you need to come get me if you get like.. i don't know..scared or something.. Im your guy.. you know. for that. ok. I'm gonna go" During his whole awkward speech Dean had been backing out of Cas' room "i'll see you tonight. I mean.. if I have another nightmare..or something..ok. Good morning Cas" Dean fled from the room. He went and took a shower

   After his shower he came out, Sam handed him a cup of coffee. He sat down at the table. It was like the Twilight Zone. Cas asked "Good morning Dean, how did you sleep?"

Dean looked at him "you know Cas.. surprisingly well.How about you?"

Cas smiled pleasanty " Quite restfully. thanks for asking"

Dean looked over at Sam who just shrugged.

 

  That night Dean had been reading up on some stuff from the men of letters vaults and had accidentally fallen asleep. Instead of the normal scream that woke him he felt a tug on his foot. He opened his eyes and Cas was standing at the foot of his bed tears streaming down his face. "You.. you said its ok..if I come.. if i'm scared...cause" he cried more. Dean sat up "Hey hey hey.. shh.. yea its fine. come here" He pulled the covers back and Cas crawled in and spooned up next to Dean. Dean ran his hand through his hair. So Cas did remember the nightmares during the day. Dean had to decide if he was going to push him to open up or let him have his pride. For now... he would sing. As he softly sang he kept running his hands through his hair. He could see Cas' lids start to droop. As Cas fell asleep Dean gently placed a kiss on his forehead. Then settled in to sleep.

 

 


End file.
